genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Original Soundtrack
The Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Original Soundtrack is a two-disc compilation of the various soundtracks and songs used in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. Most of the tracks in the album is composed by Tatsuya Katou, who was also in charge of the music in the anime series, and also includes the short versions of opening theme song, Terminated, which was performed by Minori Chihara, and the closing theme songs Stardust Melodia and Pieces, sung by AiRI and Ceui respectively. It was released on January 25, 2012 under the Lantis label. Tracklist 'Disc 1' #'To the Horizon' (境界線と, Kyoukaisen e To) #'Facing the Wall that Approaches' (行きて当たる壁の前, Ikite Ataru Kabe no Mae) #'Song of Passage' (通し道歌, Tooshi Douka) #'So, Let's Play' (さあ奏でよう, Saa, Kanadeyou) #'High Speed on the Rooftops' (加速の屋根上, Kasoku no Yanejou) #'That is the Festival's Escort' (それは祭のエスコート, Sore wa Matsuri no Esukooto) #'Gods and Demons Run Alike' (神も魔物もただ走る, Kami mo Mamono mo Tada Hashiru) #'If You Can Fly, You've Got Wings' (空を行けば翼があり, Sora wo Ikeba Tsubasa ga Ari) #'The Idiot is Talking' (馬鹿は告げるよ, Baka wa Tsugeru yo) #'I'm Here' (俺はここだと, Ore wa Koko da to) #'It's Important' (大事な事さ, Daiji na Koto sa) #'No Goodbyes' (別れは無いと, Wakare wa Naito) #'Until Now, I Still Remember' (今だから思い出す, Ima Dakara Omoidasu) #'Even if We're Immersed' (たとえ浸ったとしても, Tatoe Hitatta Toshitemo) #'The Neighborhood is Busy' (町は賑やかに, Machi wa Nigiyaka ni) #'That's OK' (それでいいと, Sore de Ii to) #'Beside You' (あなたと肩並べ, Anata to Kata Naraberu) #'The Heavens Watch Over' (空が見守る, Sora ga Mimamoru) #'Witness the Scenery' (景色を見よう, Keshiki wo Miyou) #A Theoretical Morning''' (理屈派の朝, Rikutsu-ha no Asa) #'''A Famishing Noon (空腹派の昼, Kuufuku-ha no Hiru) #'A Mundane Night' (退屈派の夜, Taikutsu-ha no Yoru) #'At Your Pace' (君のペースで, Kimi no Peesu de) #'The Hand of Guidance Reaches Forth' (導きの手が先に行く, Michibiki no Te ga Saki ni Iku) #'If the Witches Dance' (魔女が踊れば, Majo ga Odoreba) #'Yearning Reaches Out Once More' (憧れも届くよ, Akogare mo Todoku yo) #'Even Though The Future is Dark' (先行きが暗くとも, Saki'iki ga Kuraku Tomo) #'There is Someone Here' (誰かがいるよ, Dareka ga Iru yo) 'Disc 2' #'When Everything Trembles' (やがて全てが震える時, Yagate Subete ga Furueru Toki) #'Customers are Coming' (客人が来る, Kyakujin ga Kuru) #'Let's Go' (さあ行こうか, Saa Ikou ka) #'Attack That Which is Important' (大切なものを撃て, Taisetsu na Mono wo Ute) #'Burning Hallway' (燃焼回廊, Nenshou Kairou) #'You Watch Over' (君が見守る, Kimi ga Mimamoru) #'It's Time for Debate' (議論の時間だ, Giron no Jikan da) #'Look Over Here' (こっちを向けよ, Kocchi wo Mukeyo) #'I'll Teach You' (教えてやるよ, Oshieteyarou) #'Let's Go, Everyone' (行こうぜ皆, Ikouze Minna) #'The Wind Pushes Forward' (風がただ先を行く, Kaze ga Tada Saki wo Iku) #'The Path of Resonating Power' (響く力の通り道, Hibiku Chikara no Toorimichi) #'On the Path to Regret' (後悔の届く道上へと, Koukai no Todoku Michi-ue e to) #'Above the Horizon' (境界線上へと, Kyoukai Senjou e to) #'Good Morning Horizon' (おはよう境界線, Ohayou Kyoukaisen) #'Lying Down, Snuggled Together' (伏したり寄り添ったり, Fushitarii Yorisottari) #'This is a Festival' (これは祭さ, Kore wa Matsuri sa) #'The Road Leading to Emotions' (感情の至る道, Kanjou no Itarumichi) #'People Call That Blistering Hot' (人はそれを鉄火と呼ぶだろう, Hito wa Sore wo Tekka to Yobu Darou) #'Song of Passage (A Cappella Version)' #'Song of Passage (Dance Version') #'TERMINATED (TV Size)' #'Stardust Melodia (TV Size)' #'Pieces (TV Size)' Category:Music Category:Albums Category:Songs and Soundtracks